1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device in which a drive circuit chip is mounted on a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device in which a circuit chip such as a drive circuit chip is mounted on a flexible flat cable, has hitherto been known. For example, an ink-jet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-288957, includes a head unit which prints to record images by jetting an ink on to a recording medium, a flexible flat cable which is connected to the head unit and through which a data signal is supplied, and a drive circuit chip which is mounted on the flexible flat cable. The data signal is converted to a voltage-waveform signal suitable for drive of the head by the drive circuit chip, and is supplied to the head unit.
Since the drive circuit chip releases heat when the head unit is driven, the drive circuit chip is arranged to be in contact with a heat sink.
In the ink-jet printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-288957, a heat sink 503, a drive circuit chip 502, a flexible flat cable 501, and an elastic member 504A in the form of rubber are stacked in order from an upper side, as shown in FIG. 5. Moreover, due to an elastic force of the elastic member 504A, the drive circuit chip 502 is pressed against the heat sink 503 via the flexible flat cable 501. Normally, as shown in FIG. 5B, in a plan view, a length L2 of the elastic member 504A is longer than a width W1 and a length L1 of the drive circuit chip 502.